Eirdwen Leah
|alignment=Lawful Neutral |faction=Alliance |class=Mage |factionicon = https://cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/504406461154328577.png?v=1|alias = *Eerie *Highlady Leah}} Highlady Eirdwen Leah is the second-in-command of the Scarlet Conclave. A harsh and demanding woman, her meticulous attitude and unwavering zeal has carried her far. Physical Description Eirdwen is just over 5' tall and very petite. Like most mages, she is a fragile thing but no one would think to call her ‘soft’. Past malnutrition has left her stunted and spindly, though her figure has filled out nicely. Up until recently, Eirdwen was a skeletal waif of a woman but good nutrition and regular exercise with the Tirisgarde have done wonders. She is still a dainty creature and will likely never be much larger, yet she finally has curves. When not in formal robes, Eirdwen wears finely-made dresses but keeps the jewelry to a minimum. What ornaments she does wear are elegant and expensive. A near-constant habit of smoothing her skirts or picking at her gloves suggests that she has no idea how to carry her new self, yet it is a brave being that tries to capitalize on her anxiety. Ever vigilant, her gaze is as sharp as a hawk’s. Pale cheeks and an angular face make her seem all the more stern and the effect is not diminished by large dark brown eyes that always seem to be glaring. Her mouth is shapely and delicate with a naturally deep color. Perhaps if she smiled she would look prettier. Her face, neck, and hands are dotted with tiny circular scars that look very much like freckles, except silvery-pale. Eerie's hair is deep red and reaches to her mid-back. It is thick and very well-cared for, as she clearly takes pride in her hair. These days she often wears it up or tied back out of the way, as a certain person expressed a preference. Personality At first blush, Eirdwen is an exceptionally cold and exacting woman. She is harsh to those she meets often coming off as abrasive at best though her cutting wit is sometimes amusing. However, earning her trust rewards a person with an entirely different woman. Maternal and generous, she is exceptionally selfless with those she deems "worthy". Her loved ones can expect a fierce protector, loyal even to her own death. Eirdwen's time with the Kirin Tor earned her a reputation among fellow mages as a brilliant but stubborn woman, infuriatingly independent. History Early Life Eirdwen was raised in New Avalon under the rule of the Scarlet Crusade. Her mother was a faithful woman who bore three children: Gareth, Eirdwen, and Aeron. Gareth followed his father into the Order, becoming a squire at the appropriate age while Eirdwen learned to control her blossoming affinity for fire. Gareth was killed soon after the arrival of Acherus, as was his father. Eirdwen and her mother trusted Abbendis and the Scarlet leaders, waiting until after the last ships had sailed before they thought to flee to Tyr's Hand. Aeron, only five years old, was ripped apart by ghouls as they fled. Eirdwen's mother, confused by grief and general poor education, struggled to support her daughter in the new city but Eerie soon found work burning the bodies outside the gates. She was quite good at it. When the Plague hit Tyr's Hand, Eirdwen and her mother were once again slow to leave. They had the utmost faith in the Light, but ultimately, they had to flee the city. The women headed for Light's Hope Chapel, but a misread map led them far astray. Without supplies, Eerie's mother soon perished. Eirdwen only barely made it to the Chapel after burning her mother's body. She still carries the guilt. Joining the Scarlet Conclave Life in Light's Hope Chapel was far too libertine for the young woman. She greatly disliked the presence of "impure races" and chafed under the command of the Argent Crusade. She served as a seamstress and cook, but even these menial tasks led to several confrontations with the more tolerant Argents. Rumor eventually reached her of Scarlet survivors being seen in Stormwind. This was more than enough reason for Eirdwen to leave Light's Hope and she joined the next caravan south. The trip to Stormwind was blessedly uneventful, but drained Eirdwen of all the money she had carefully saved. By the time she made contact with the fledgling Highlord Thoranis, Eirdwen had spent her last few silver on a dagger and a bath in a hostel. She was uncertain if this new leader was trustworthy, but still felt it important to maintain her dignity by presenting a good first impression. The dagger proved unneeded, as she was quickly inducted into the newly formed Conclave. Rise of the Highlady Soon after joining Eirdwen was present for several confrontations with rogue death knights. She served to the best of her abilities, impressing the Highlord enough to gain the rank of Interim Flameweaver. Her unwavering devotion earned the permanent rank before long. If Eirdwen impressed Highlord Thoranis, he utterly dazzled her. What started as a mild crush rapidly evolved into adoration and certainly influenced her decisions and loyalty. Though slavishly devoted, the Flameweaver did not hesitate to offer her own thoughts on issues at hand and her wit earned her a comfortable seat as a trusted confidant and friend. Eventually, that close friendship with the Highlord and her unquestionable loyalty prompted him to name her as Highlady and second-in-command. Working closely together only served to emphasize their compatibility. After a year of pining and heartbreak, they began to see each other romantically only to learn that they work as well socially as they do on the battlefield. Pending an official ceremony, she will be known as Countess Thoranis of Redholm. Quotes :"I live to serve." :"Do not question the Highlord's authority if you wish to avoid my wrath." :"Language!" Trivia *Eirdwen has a soft spot for children and often carries candy and toys that she crochets herself. *Eirdwen is very adept at rune reading (an old Lordaeronian fortune-telling method); she's gained a reputation for accuracy. *Eirdwen has two pets: an elderly squirrel named Cinder, and a Llothien prowler named Kjaereste. External Links Category:Alliance Mage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Alliance